De La Tristeza Tambien Se Puede Ser Feliz
by Kuroko Tsubasa
Summary: (Esta historia participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana: "Lo que nos une") "Ahora solo existe el anhelo desnudo, El sol que se desprende de sus nubes de llanto. Tu rostro que se interna noche adentro, Hasta solo ser voz y rumor de sonrisa"
1. Parte I

**_DISCLAIMER: "Esta historia participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana: Lo que nos une."_**

**_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura (lamentablemente) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las CLAMP_**

* * *

_**Parte I**_

* * *

¿Alguna vez has experimentado las dolorosas consecuencias de un amor a primera vista?

Yo alguna vez creí en esa vaga sensación de nerviosismo y emoción al estar junto a esa persona especial, la molesta pero a la vez agradable sensación de las llamadas mariposas en el estómago y el pulso bastante acelerado con tan solo ver su sonrisa.

Pero también he sido testigo, victima, o mejor dicho, sobreviviente a la enorme y triste experiencia que te deja un amor no correspondido.

Ahora estoy aquí, nuevamente en el parque que me recibió con aquella paz el día en que decidí seguir con mi vida, la brisa acariciando suavemente mi rostro dando una enorme sensación de tranquilidad que no cambiaría por nada.

Quizás sea una jugarreta del destino, o simplemente sea una coincidencia el que justamente el este sentado junto a mí, leyendo el mismo libro que aquella vez. "Casualidades de la vida", eso pensé cuando me comento quien le había regalado el libro.

No es como si tuviera algo en contra de las hermanas Kinomoto ni mucho menos. Al principio odie a Sakura con todo mi corazón, o al menos eso pensé, pero luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de que no era así, que no podía odiarla solo por una razón.

Ella logro hacerlo sonreír, logro hacerlo amar.

Quise odiarlos a ambos, pero por más que lo intente nunca pude lograrlo. Sakura es una muy buena amiga, Syaoran es mi más querido primo, y no lo perdería por mi inmadurez aun cuando era totalmente consiente de los sentimientos de ambos.

-_"Ahora solo existe el anhelo desnudo, _

_ El sol que se desprende de sus nubes de llanto…"_

-_"Tu rostro que se interna noche adentro, _

_ Hasta solo ser voz y rumor de sonrisa." _–complete encontrándome finalmente con sus hermosos y grisáceos ojos. _"Asunción de ti" _de Mario Benedetti, uno de sus poemas favoritos, uno que siempre lograba sacarte una sonrisa aun cuando ambos sabíamos que seguías sufriendo por ella.

-No es bueno que una niña tan hermosa llore por un chico.

-No sabes nada más de lo que has visto, sufre igual que yo, ¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo? –Fijo su mirada en el cielo, tenía una sonrisa llena de nostalgia y melancolía.-

-No vale la pena pensar en ello, simplemente hay que aprender de la tristeza para ser felices.

Sus palabras me descolocaron un poco, ¿es que acaso ella no lo había hecho sufrir? Kinomoto ya me lo había dicho, su hermana y el son excelentes amigos, mas no puede quererlo como el desea.

-No me has dicho tu nombre, pero aun así me esperas todos los días a esta hora y me consuelas –Me dedico una muy bonita sonrisa, una que no le había visto.-

-Tsukishiro Yukito, ¿y tú? –Observe como extendió su mano hacia a mí para que la estrechara.-

-…Meiling, Li Meiling –correspondí el gesto, aun desconfiaba un poco de su serena actitud, sin embargo algo en mi dijo que debía ayudarlo.

Cuidarlo, al igual que él lo ha hecho conmigo.


	2. Parte II

**_DISCLAIMER: "Esta historia participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana: Lo que nos une."_**

**_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura (lamentablemente) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las CLAMP_**

* * *

_**Parte II**_

* * *

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

_"Los Sentimientos son inocentes, como las armas blancas" –Mario Benedetti-_

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Seis años pasaron desde aquella tarde en el parque, a pesar de nuestras edades Yukito y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Constantemente nos visitaba junto a las Hermanas Kinomoto y con Syaoran pasábamos tardes bastante entretenidas.

Su relación con Kinomoto Taya no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, cosa que me molestaba hasta cierto punto. A pesar de que lo había lastimado seguía teniéndole un gran aprecio.

Yukito constantemente repetía que ya no había que preocuparse, él ya tenía alguien a quien amar, pero que eso no podía ser, que ella solo tenía ojos para otro hombre, lo cual no entendía.

Él era un hombre bastante atractivo, amable, caballeroso, atento, todo lo que una mujer querría, pero esa chica no pensaba así al parecer. No pensaba igual que yo, que con tan solo ver a Yuki sentía mis piernas flaquear y mis mejillas arder, y aunque al pasar de los años comencé a querer algo más que una simple amistad, nunca tuve el valor para decirlo.

-¿En qué piensas? –Escuche una pequeña risa, alce la mirada para encontrarme con sus hermosos y grisáceos ojos, esos que me hipnotizaban.-

-¿No deberías estar dando clases, profesor Tsukishiro?

-Me atrapaste –se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba a mi lado- ¿Qué tal los exámenes?

-Exelentes, como una Li no puedo permitirme fallar en mis estudios.

-Eso espero –fruncí el ceño al sentir como revolvía mis cabellos, ¿es que no tenía otra forma de mimarme? ¿Dulces tal ves?-

-Cambiando de tema –lo mire- ¿hablaste con la mocosa? –Sí, la mocosa. Al parecer mí querida "amiga" era menor que el, y estudiabamos en la misma preparatoria.-

-No, de hecho, a eso iba –rodé los ojos, la verdad no entendía porque tenía tanto miedo de decirle lo que sentía.-

-No seas idiota Yukito. Simplemente debes llegar, decirle que te gusta y plantarle un beso –comenzó a reír- ¿Qué?, si no entiende indirectas pues algo se debe hacer.

-Es bastante distraída ¿sabes?, estoy pensando en pegar un cartel en mi frente que diga "Me gustas Meiling" –sonrió dulcemente.-

-No sería mala idea –me cruce de brazos. Unos minutos después procese sus palabras, cuando me percate de lo que había dicho abrí los ojos hasta mi limite.-

-O-oye, ¿estás bien? –Salí del trance, sentí el calor acumularse en mis mejillas. No sé si la sensación en mi estómago era solo felicidad o vergüenza, no solo por haberlo insultado varias veces, sino porque la "mocosa" era yo. Desvié la mirada mientras me recostaba en su hombro, el solo comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos con mucha delicadeza.-

-Eres un tonto –me gire y lo abrace, escondí mi rostro en su pecho para que no pudiera notar mí ya bastante evidente sonrojo.-

-Si tú lo dices –sonreí, en verdad no quería olvidar jamás esa sensación.-

Como bien decían siempre Eriol y Syaoran: _**"En este mundo no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable"**_, debo darles crédito por eso. Aunque en mi mente siempre resonaran las palabras que Yuki me dijo aquella vez.

**_"Hay que aprender de la tristeza para ser felices"_**

Tenías razón, Yukito. De la tristeza también se puede ser feliz.


End file.
